A changing device of this type is known from the DE-OS 3631205. It is disadvantageous in the known changing device that a storage roller mounted onto the supporting pin experiences a resistance from the bearings of the supporting pin during unwinding of foil from the storage roller. This resistance leads to an increased possibility of foil strip slippage relative to a transporting mechanism for the further transporting of the foil strip, and thus an inexact operation of a packaging machine.